<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She is a confusing archetype by mybabys123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334003">She is a confusing archetype</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybabys123/pseuds/mybabys123'>mybabys123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:21:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybabys123/pseuds/mybabys123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Beatrix taking Riven to the library.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beatrix/Riven (Winx Club)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>She is a confusing archetype</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- This is what you do all day when I'm gone? - Asked Beatrix entering his room and stopping a few meters from him with her arms crossed. </p><p>Riven inhaled from his joint and extended his hand offering it to her. - You are all very busy, there is nothing better to do - He answered. </p><p>She shook her head, closed the distance between them and took the joint out of his hand, setting it aside. - You need better friends. Anyway, if that's all you have to do, you could well make yourself useful - She said gesturing for him to get up. </p><p>He did and followed her out of the bedroom. - May I know what we are going to do? </p><p>Beatrix turned her head to look at him over her shoulder and said - You'll see. </p><p>He joined her, walking side by side, and thought that when the year started he certainly didn't expect to meet a first-year fairy and have so much fun being with her, but Beatrix defied any presumption you could make of her. They went through corridors until they reached the fairy building and then he recognized where they were going. - The library, seriously? Weren't you there yesterday? At the rate you go, you will become Linda the librarian's favorite fairy. </p><p>- Is that supposed to be an insult? Because if so, I warn you that you will have to try a little more harder -She answered narrowing her eyes in his direction. </p><p>Her reaction made him laugh and he put his arm around hers, pulling Beatrix towards him, the fairies' building was quite cold during the winter. - You know this is going to be the 3 time I've been to the library in two years. The first time was for a history work, very boring by the way, the second was at the request of a teacher and now for you. Although I must say that you have deceived me. </p><p>- Should I be grateful? I'm doing you a favor, so much smoking is going to damage your body and your face is not the only thing I like about you, so now shut up and behave like the boy one year older that you are - She said before entering the doors of the library </p><p>Riven followed her from behind, leaving her room to move freely as she paced the aisles and ran her hands in maximum concentration over the shelves. She looked adorable, which he wouldn't tell her because she would accuse him of being corny, but he could tell she was in her element here. </p><p>- You really like history, huh? - He said watching her pick up a heavy book from the shelf.</p><p>- I thought that was already established - She answered and then moved to the next corridor.</p><p>There she looked both ways, making sure no one could see her and used her powers on the wood trying to find a book that might be of use. - That book - She said pointing to a brown book on top of the shelves.</p><p>- Do you need help? -Asked Riven seeing that she already had two books in her hands and that the book was a bit high for her.</p><p>Beatrix could use her powers to pick up the book but she thought that since she had invited him to come with her, she might as well accept his help and so she nodded in acceptance. Riven towered over her and grabbed the book from the shelf holding it for her, she was letting him get too close, but she wouldn't make any mistakes, besides, it was easier to pretend that she was a freshman who had come to learn to control her powers if she did things like hanging out with boys. </p><p>Linda gave them a look of surprise when she saw Riven with her, it was very rare to see a specialist in the library, much more Riven, but she gave them the books with a tight-lipped smile, apparently proud that someone in this college was interested in something more than boys and partying. </p><p>- You see, it was not that difficult - She said with a happy smile.</p><p>Riven snorted in amusement, only her would leave a library so happy but, it was much better than staying in his room smoking alone. - Give me that, after all I'm here to be useful - He said, taking two of the three books from her arms and she let him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>